Falling For The First Time (Songfic)
by Satokasu Suki
Summary: Just a widdle songfic surprisingly about...Harold and Patty! Nuthin special. Plz r+r! ^_^


Disclaimer – I don't own Hey Arnold or associate characters, nor do I own "Falling For The First Time" sung by The Barenaked Ladies. I just thought the song fit Harold Berman, perfectly! ^_^ 

Note: Some people think Patty and Harold are a cute couple, and some people think Rhonda and Harold are a cute couple. Personally, I love both, but this particular songfic is based upon the growing relationship between Harold and (Big) Patty. I've heard this song a million times, but it struck me the one-millionth time –- this song fits Harold perfectly! ^_^ So voila! 

**Falling For the First Time (Songfic)**

_I'm so cool, too bad I'm a loser_   
_I'm so smart, too bad I can't get anything figured out_

Harold Berman walked down the street with a permanent large toothy grin. He was headed for Mr. Green's shop, to buy some food for his dinner that night, with his friend Patty. 

_I'm so brave, too bad I'm a baby_   
_I'm so fly, that's probably why it_   
_Feels just like I'm falling for the first time_

"Hello Mr. Green," Harold said, opening the door to his shop. The bell on the door dinged through the shop. 

"Hello Harold," Mr. Green said in his low husky voice, with a smile. 

"I'd like to buy a _really_ big chicken please," Harold said, "because I'm having dinner with my friend Patty, tonight." 

_Anyone perfect must be lying, anything easy has its cost_   
_Anyone plain can be lovely, anyone loved can be lost_   
_What if I lost my direction? What if I lost sense of time?_

"You're having dinner with your _friend_, Patty?" Mr. Green asked, "sounds more like _date_ to me," he observed. 

Harold blushed faintly. "No…no way!" he objected strongly, "anyway, could I please have that chicken I asked for, five minutes ago?" 

Mr. Green smiled knowingly. "Okay Harold, just give me one minute." He went to the back of the shop to grab the largest chicken he had. 

_What if I nursed this infection? Maybe the worst is behind_   
_It feels just like I'm falling for the first time_   
_It feels just like I'm falling for the first time_

Mr. Green reappeared with a large chicken. He smiled at Harold's large grin. "That comes to six dollars, evenly, _Mr. Berman_," he said. 

Harold smiled at Mr. Green's reference as 'Mr. Berman' as he pulled out a ten-dollar bill. 

Mr. Green handed him his change, and Harold shoved it in his left pant pocket. 

_I'm so chill, no wonder it's freezing_   
_I'm so still, I just can't keep my fingers out of anything_

Harold grabbed the chicken, and put it under his right arm. "Thanks, Mr. Green!" he called over his shoulder as the bell over the door rang through the shop, signalling Harold had left. 

Mr. Green smiled at the closed door; Harold had just left from. "Have a nice date with Patty," he said to himself, and then chuckled heartily before washing some steaks, and packaging them up. 

_I'm so thrilled to finally be failing_   
_I'm so done, turn me over cause it_   
_Feels just like I'm falling for the first time_

The sky was painted dark shades of reds, pinks and purples. Evening was dawning, and Harold was walking towards Patty's house with a large smile. 

He rang the doorbell to her house. After a minute or so, the door opened to reveal Patty wearing a light blue blouse, and a navy blue skirt. Her hair was put up into a ponytail. She smiled nervously. 

Harold blinked. "_Patty_? Is that you?" he asked densely. 

Patty nodded shyly. "Yes, Harold," she said. 

"Wow," Harold took her appearance into consideration; "you look great!" he complimented with a smile. She smiled back. 

"Thank you, Harold," she said in her usual monotonous way, considering Harold's sweet compliment. "You don't look too bad yourself," she added with a smile. 

_Anything plain can be lovely, anything loved can be lost_   
_Maybe I lost my direction, what if our love is the cost?_   
_Anyone perfect must be lying; anything easy has its cost_

Harold blinked, and then looked down at his outfit, to notice it was his usual light blue jacket, light blue shorts, and small white tee shirt. The only difference, was he was carrying a basket with a blanket and some food in it. "I'm sorry Patty," he said quickly. "I forget to get changed," he said disappointedly. "I was going to get dressed up all fancily –" Harold started sadly, when Patty grabbed his wrist and closed her front door behind her. 

"It's alright, Harold," she said with a quick smile, as they walked down the street. 

They were walking towards the park, so they could have their dinner when they noticed Helga and Arnold on the street, lying down. 

"Are you guys okay?" Harold asked. "Or were you so tired you decided to fall asleep on the street?" he asked densely. 

Helga rolled her eyes pathetically at him, as Patty chuckled at Harold's stupid remark. 

"For your information, pink boy," Helga said, sitting up on the ground beside Arnold. "Football-head here," she jabbed her thumb towards Arnold, "ran into me," she said, glancing at him. "By the way – where's the fire?" she asked him sarcastically. 

Arnold shook his head and ignored Helga, and looked up at Harold and Patty from the ground. "What are you guys doing up so late?" he asked them.   


_Anyone plain can be lovely; anyone loved can be lost_   
_What if I lost my direction? What if I lost sense of time?_

"We're having dinner," Harold said. 

"Dinner? Together?" Helga asked with a coy smile. "Is it a _date_?" 

Harold and Patty coloured lightly. "No," Harold frowned. "Just a _friendly_ dinner together." 

"Yeah," Patty nodded. "Anyway, before the night is over, we better go have our dinner," she said, grabbing Harold's wrist and walking with him to the park. 

"Bye!" Arnold called after them. Helga and Arnold both tried to get up at the same time, and Helga accidentally placed her hand on top of Arnold's. 

They both glanced at each other quickly, wide-eyed, and then turned away to hide their growing blush. Helga stood up quickly, and shook off the blush. 

"Next time, watch it Arnoldo," she scowled, stomping away. Arnold watched her stomp off, and shook his head. 

"_Women_," he said in defeat, with his eyes half closed. 

_What if I nursed this infection? Maybe the worst is behind_   
_It feels just like I'm falling for the first time_   
_It feels just like I'm falling for the first time_

Harold and Patty finally reached the park. Harold sat down the basket, and Patty shivered lightly. 

"Do you want the blanket?" he asked her, pulling out the warm dark red blanket. 

Patty nodded. "Thanks Harold," she said thoughtfully as Harold wrapped the warm blanket around her. 

"Here you go, Patty," he said, handing her a piece of chicken, and a can of orange pop. She smiled. "Thanks, Harold." 

Harold got under the blanket too, that was already wrapped around a sitting Patty, as he yanked off some of his chicken, and ate it. 

"Good food," he said between mouthfuls. 

"Yep," Patty nodded, taking a bite of her chicken and sipping her orange pop. 

Harold opened his mouth to take another bite of his chicken, when Patty kissed him gently on the cheek. 

Harold blushed, and put his right hand up where she had kissed him. He turned to her. "What was that for?" 

She smiled. "For this dinner, for brining me here, and for being a great friend." 

Harold nodded, and smiled. He then quickly kissed her. 

She smiled, and flushed faintly. She turned to him, as if to ask him why he kissed her. 

"That was for making me feel like I'm falling for the first time," he said, with a smile, before taking a sip of his orange pop. Patty smiled. 

_It feels just like I'm falling for the first time…_

(The camera pans out from Harold and Patty, and pans up to the darkened picturesque sky, as a lone star twinkles triumphantly). 

**FIN**

Note: Short and sweet, if ya ask me. Actually, I had a lot of fun writing this. I've never written a Harold x Patty fic – it was a blast! Lol, and yeah, I couldn't make it a fic without a hint of Arnold x Helga! ^_^ Anyway, please don't hesitate to review, and tell me whatcha think! 

Keep readin', 

Reviewin', 

And enjoyin', 

Satokasu Suki 


End file.
